Madness of Duke Venomania
by kuudereloid
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang Duke Venomania inginkan? [Bad Summary, Oneshoot, PwP, Hardcore Lemon cenderung ke BDSM.]


Kuudereloid kembali dengan fanfic lemon seperti biasa. Maaf belom update "This Taboo". Saya gregetan bikin ff harem entah kenapa.

Kali ini dari fandom terfavorite saya Vocaloid based from lagu yang bikin saya jatuh cinta sama Gakupo; Madness of Duke Venomania.

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha. I don't own anything except the story itself.

Waning!  
Harem. Lemon hardcore. Agak menjurus ke BDSM. PwP. OOC (semoga gak banyak). Pengetikan abal (settingan kacau). EYD ancur bahasa kacrut. Enjoy.

Char: Gakupo (Venomania), Miku (Mikulia), Luka (Lukana), Meiko (Maylis), Gumi (Gumina)

# # #

Gumina menyusuri sepanjang lorong mansion. Tadi siang suasana begitu ramai dengan gadis-gadis, para istri sang Duke namun sekarang kemana mereka semua?

Gadis remaja itu bertanya sambil melongok ke seluruh ruangan mansion. Sampai matanya terhenti pada suatu ruangan, kamar sang Duke sendiri yang terbuka.

"Master Venomania..." gadis berambut pink panjang bernama Lukana merayap pada sang master  
Venomania mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya menarik tali pakaian gadis itu hingga tertanggallah baju sang gadis, membelai seluruh tubuhnya penuh nafsu. Si gadis sendiri yang menerima semua itu hanya mendesah singkat sebagai respon dan menjilati jari sang Duke sebagai balasan. Menunjukkan tampang nafsu yang menggebu, yang membuat sang Duke sendiri tergila-gila

"Master, jangan alihkan pandanganmu padanya" wanita lain, sang ratu, Maylis Beelzenia membelai pipi sang Duke dan memaksanya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh indah Lukana kepadanya

"Tidakkah kau menginginkan diriku?" Maylis meraba dadanya sendiri dengan tampang sensual

Seringai penuh nafsu muncul dari bibir sang Duke. Ia mendekap punggung Maylis yang mulus dan menekannya pada dirinya sendiri, membuat bukit kembar sang ratu Beelzenia berada dalam decapan inderanya. Aksi yang tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh Venomania, membuat Maylis mendesah hebat dan menekan kepala sang Duke seperti meminta lebih

Sementara itu, aksinya membuat yang lainnya iri hati, termasuk gadis belia yang sedang berperan pada kejantanan sang Duke

"M-master..." Mikulia, si gadis kecil itu yang sedang sibuk memainkan kedua tangannya pada milik Venomania "Apakah aku tidak memuaskanmu... sehingga kau tak menginginkanku?"

Perkataannya itu dilanjutkan dengan lidahnya yang mulai menjilat bagian ujung milik sang Duke. Sedikit demi sedikit memasukkannya ke mulutnya, memainkannya disana. Memutar lidahnya di ujung, mengemut, serta pula masih memainkan milik sang Duke yang tak masuk ke mulutnya dengan tangannya. Apapun, asalkan sang Duke puas dan lebih memilihnya

Merasa seperti ada aliran listrik penuh kenikmatan yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh, Venomania langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyentak miliknya makin dalam, meminta lebih gadis itu untuk melayaninya. Tentu dikabulkan oleh gadis berambut kehijauan ini, ia makin menghisap kuat, menelusuri bagian perkasa sang Duke dengan lidahnya, membuatnya candu, lagi dan lagi.

Lukana yang merasa diabaikan tentu merasa begitu iri, apalagi segala nafsunya sudah naik hingga puncak ubun-ubun, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi

"Master Venomania, aku menginginkanmu juga" ia lantas memeluk leher sang Duke, dan menekan dadanya pada lengannya supaya ia tau betapa bergairahnya dia saat ini. Lukana menjilati leher sang Duke dengan nafsu, memancing segala birahi yang akan ditumpahkan padanya bagaikana vampire yang haus darah

Duke Venomania sendiri begitu menikmatinya. Semua harem ini membuatnya candu dan gila. Ia memainkan lidahnya di seluruh permukaan dada Maylis, sesekali menggigit dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Jemarinya yang lain ia turunkan pada kewanitaan Lukana, menggelitik dan menggoda membuat gadis itu makin gila. Pinggangnya pun ia gerakan berirama, seperti bercinta dengan mulut Mikulia yang masih berusaha memuaskannya.

Semua pemandangan itu, membuat gadis berambut hijau yang sedaritadi memperhatikan dari luar kamar menjadi ikut menggila. Dirinya mulai panas dingin dan basah. Langkah gemetaran ia angkat memasuki kamar untuk mendekati Duke. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti tangan Gumina terulur untuk meraba dada bidang Venomania.

Lelaki perkasa itu tidak menyadari adanya wanita baru yang bergabung di dalam percumbuannya. Gumina sendiri tidak peduli ia diabaikan atau tidak, ia hanya ingin bergabung.

Di kecupnya collarbone sang penguasa dan dibelainya dada bidangnya, ditelusuri sampai bawah menyentuh biji kembar sang Duke yang terabaikan oleh Mikulia.

Desahan-desahan dari Lukana ataupun Maylis membuatnya semakin menggila. Gumina sudah mulai tidak tahan, ia tanggalkan bajunya sendiri, lalu menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah basah pada paha sang penguasa itu.

Venomania yang merasakan geli pada pahanya lantas menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya dan membuka matanya. Semua harem yang sedang diberi kepuasan olehnya mendadak kecewa. Sementara Gumina masih asik sendiri menggesekkan miliknya dengan paha sang Duke sambil mendesah puas sementara Mikulia masih mengemut milik sang Duke seperti memakannya sampai habis

Venomania menahan kepala Mikulia supaya tetap melanjutkan, tetapi bibirnya berkata, "Lukana, Maylis, keluarlah. Kalian tidak memuaskanku sama sekali"

"Tapi Duke..." Lukana dan Maylis tampak tidak terima dan sempat bergelayutan pada kedua lengan sang Duke, menjilat pipi dan lehernya seperti meminta kesempatam kedua

Tetapi Venomania tetap bersikeras, "Kalian bukan santapan utamaku malam ini"

Bagaikan raja yang menurunkan titah, Lukana dan Maylis tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mereka mundur dan sepertinya harus mengurung nafsu mereka untuk malam ini.

Sepeninggal dua wanita itu, Venomania kembali teralih pada dua orang yang tersisa, Gumina dan Mikulia

"Tidak sabar hm, Gumina?" meraba sekilas dada Gumina, Venomania cukup terhibur dengan wajah penuh nafsu Gumina yang masih asik menggesekkan miliknya dengan paha Venomania itu

"Aku ingin memuaskan Master" Gumina berkata disela-sela desahan "Tubuhku... adalah properti Duke Venomania"

"Oh.. begitukah~?" matanya meredup karena nafsu yang makin membuncah dalam dirinya "Kalau begitu berdirilah"

"A-apa?" Gumina kaget karena tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh sang Duke

"Bantulah Mikulia" kata Venomania sambil menjambak pelan rambut Mikulia agar miliknya tercabut dari sana

"B-baik... Master"

Gumina segera turun pada kejantanan sang Duke. Kini ia dan Mikulia sama-sama memuaskan Duke dengan menjilati organ kenikmatan yang perkasa itu. Lidah mereka berdua menelusuri setiap inci kenjantanan Venomania, tak terlupa ujungnya pula yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

"Good-" Venomania mulai melenguh kenikmatan "Give me that look my bitch- look here..."

Lagi, Venomania menjambak rambut kedua gadis yang sedang berusaha memuaskannya membuatnya melihat tampang tersiksa akibat jambakan sekaligus tampang nafsu akibat meminta lebih.

Gumina mulai menggerakan tangannya, menyentuh dua bongkahan dada berisinya dan mengapitnya pada kejantanan sang Duke, membuat gesekan-gesekan kecil seiring dengan penghisapannya

Tapi sepertinya, bukan itu yang sang Duke inginkan. Ia tak mau satupun dari haremnya memuaskan diri sendiri dengan cara seperti itu.

Kemudian sang Duke menjauhkan miliknya dari kedua gadis itu yang membuat mereka merasa kehilangan dan menginginkan lebih. Venomania menarik tangan kedua gadis itu, mendudukkan Gumina di kursi dan menjatuhkan Miku di lantai

"Master...?" tentu kedua gadis itu bertanya-tanya

"Aku tidak suka orang yang membantah" Venomania memposisikan miliknya di depan lembah kenikmatan Mikulia, kedua tangan gadis itu di tahan di atas kepalanya "Apalagi jika ia hanya ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri"

Venomania langsung memasukkan miliknya pada Mikulia dan mempercepat temponya langsung, membuat Mikulia mendesah dan berteriak kenikmatan, menyebut nama pria perkasa itu berkali-kali

"Kyaaa! Venomania-sama... Venomania-sama! Ahn..."

Gumina tidak menangkap maksud sang Duke karena pikirannya terlalu berkabut oleh fantasi yang bernamakan nafsu. Dari kursi tempat ia di dudukkan ia berjalan mendekati sepasang insan yang sedang bercinta itu dan memeluk sang Duke dari belakang

"Tapi master... aku juga... mau..." desahnya

Venomania menyadari perbuatan Gumina tersebut dan tentu tidak menyukainya. Lantas ia menghentikan pergerakkannya pada Mikulia, meminta gadis itu duduk dan memeluknya, memulai pergerakannya sendiri. Sementara Venomania menarik tali pengikat rambut Gumina dan dengan lihai mengikat tangan kedua gadis itu ke belakang. Kemudian sang Duke kembali memaksa Gumina untuk duduk di kursi di sebelahnya yang ditinggalkannya tadi.

"Mikulia pantas menerima hadiahnya karena ia benar-benar memuaskanku" Venomania berkata ditengah Mikulia yang bergerak naik turun melanjutkan percintaan mereka "Tapi kau? Kau hanya mementingkan kepuasanmu sendiri, melupakan mastermu. Kau pantas di beri hukuman"

Gumina gemetaran, apalagi dengan kakinya yang terbuka lebar menampilkan miliknya yang sudah begitu basah oleh nafsu membuatnya semakin menggila

Venomania memasukkan kedua jarinya pada milik Gumina dengan satu sentakan yang begitu keras. Ia memutar jarinya di dalam dan menyentak-nyentakkannya lagi begitu keras.

Gumina menggila, "Master... s-sakit..."

Perkataan Gumina itu justru menusukkan jarinya makin keras, kini ditambah pula jumlah jarinya, "Terimalah itu sebagai hukumanmu"

"Ahn- master!" Gumina menjerit kesakitan, jari-jari Venomania menusuknya tanpa ampun, Venomania menggerakkan jarinya di dalam, seperti mengocok, sesekali memutar-mutarkannya

Mungkin Gumina mulai terbiasa secepat itu dan ia malah merasa enak, "Hn.. more.. master..."

Namun disaat Gumina mulai menikmati dan begitu menginginkannya, Venomania mencabut kembali jarinya dan kembali fokus pada Mikulia yang sudah mulai melemas

"Master...?" nafas Gumina begitu berat, ia merasa sangat kehilangan karena nafsunya tak dipuaskan

Sementara itu Venomania membawa Mikulia berdiri tanpa melepaskan persetubuhan mereka. Venomania mencumbu Mikulia sambil berdiri. Begitu bergairah sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menginginkannya termasuk Gumina. Namun apa daya tangannya diikat, Gumina tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Venomania mengendus leher Mikulia di tengah percumbuannya kemudian menggigitnya seperti vampire haus darah. Mikulia menjerit gila

"Master...! Aku tidak kuat!" seiring dengan jeritannya yang terakhir, Mikulia menumpahkan segala cairan penuh nafsunya, membasahi semuanya termasuk milik sang Duke yang masih di dalam

Tubuh Mikulia melemas, ia nyaris terjatuh. Namun sang Duke malah mencabut miliknya dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan Mikulia di lantai

"Sayang sekali aku belum keluar" ia mendesah kecewa meskipun seringaian nafsu belum juga menghilang dari bibirnya

"Master... kau bisa keluarkan... didalamku" Gumina yang masih terduduk di kursi merintih memohon

Venomania mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, "Oh. Kau begitu menginginkannya hm?"

Gumina mengangguk perlahan, "Sentak-sentak aku... seperti Mikulia..."

Venomania mendekat ke arahnya. Ia duduk dan mengendus kewanitaan Gumina, setiap hembusan nafas Venomania membuat gadis itu merinding

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" bohong jika tidak mau, bagaimanapun juga Venomania kecil perlu dipuaskan, namun ia senang menggoda semua haremnya, termasuk yang tidak sabaran seperti Gumina

Gumina tidak bisa berkata apapun, dadanya naik turun karena nafasnya begitu berat menerima hembusan nafas pada miliknya dari sang master.

Secara tiba-tiba, Venomania memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam dan membuat Gumina mengejang kenikmatan. Sang penguasa menggerakkan lidahnya dan menghisap seluruh cairan yang mengalir

"Ahn... Master-" seandainya saja tangan Gumina tidak diikat, pasti ia sudah menjambak rambut sang Duke

Satu tamparan melayang ke bokong Gumina dan kemudian sang Duke menekan bokong Gumina maju agar lidahnya makin leluasa menjelajahi lembah kenikmatan Gumina

"Master-" Gumina hanya bisa merintih kenikmatan

Kini Venomania mulai bermain, melibatkan giginya di tonjolan klitoris Gumina. Gadis itu langsung mengejang dan tertumpahlah semua cairan nafsunya pada mulut Venomania

"Um..." Venomania menjilati bibirnya yang masih meninggalkan bekas-bekas cairan Gumina "Kau yakin hentak kusentak seperti Mikulia? Begini saja kau sudah tidak kuat"

Gumina mengangguk dengan cepat. Meskipun sudah keluar, ia masih ingin lagi. Sebelum ia sadar, Venomania sudah duduk dipangkusn Gumina

"Master-? AH!"

Satu sentakan Venomania lakukan pada Gumina dengan begitu kasar. Tangan Gumina sengaja ia tahan di belakang sehingga gadis itu tak lagi berkutik. Begitu tersiksa dalam kenikmatan gadis ini dalam posisi yang seperti ini. Namun ia sudah berjanji akan menuruti apapun yang Venomania lakukan padanya.

Percumbuan mereka begitu hebat dan kasar, membuat posisi mereka naik turun dan dada Gumina memantul menggila. Namun itulah yang menarik perhatian sang Duke. Ia langsung menangkup dada Gumina dengan kasar dan menghisapnya bergantian. Setiap hisapan ia tinggalkan pula gigitan yang memberi bekas kemerahan di dada Gumina.

"Beritau aku kau milik siapa?" Venomania yang masih mencumbui Gumina tanpa henti menuntut pengakuan keperkasaannya

"Ngah- ahhh!" Gumina tak sanggup menjawab atas semua yang ia terima

"Oh? Tak mau menjawab?" Venomania mengarahkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam bak pisau pada punggung Gumina mencakarnya hingga terluka "Beritau aku, kau milik siapa?"

"Ah- ahn! A-aku milik... Master Venomania!" ia menjerit

"Bagus" katanya tapi ia masih menandai apapun pada diri Gumina yang masih tersisa, cuping telinga, berikut leher "Kau mau kuhukum lagi?"

"T-tidak..." air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Gumina karena rasa sakit gigitan Venomania pada lehernya "Aku... aku akan selalu menuruti Master... memuaskan... master..."

Tak terdengar apa-apalagi setelah itu selain percumbuan mereka yang semakin basah. Sentakan yang terakhir Venomania tekan begitu dalam, sehingga benih-benihnya masuk dalam diri Gumina, tanpa setetespun disia-siakan.

"Kyaaa" panas dan tajam cairan itu memenuhinya, Gumina hanya bisa menjerit antara sakit dan nikmat, ia mengatur nafasnya, setidaknya ini sudah berakhir.

Namun ternyata ia salah. Begitu Venomania mencabut miliknya dari dalam Gumina. Venomania mengangkat tangan Gumina yang terikat, menghentakkannya begitu keras ke tembok dengan wajah menghadap ke tembok. Di detik berikutnya, Venomania kembali menyentak Gumina dari belakang

"Kyaaa! Master! T-tidak lagi... Tidak!"

Tapi tak dipedulikan jeritan memohon Gumina itu, Venomania malah menarik tali tangan Gumina dan menekan punggungnya kuat-kuat seakan tak ingin mainannya itu lari. Tindakan terakhirnya itu membuat sentakan mereka makin parah dimana suara tamparan kulit dengan kulit terdengar jelas.

"Apa kau suka... master...?" air mata menetes lagi, tapi senang juga Gumina akhirnya dapat membuat Masternya puas hingga menggila seperti ini

"Tentu saja! Kau yang terbaik!" Venomania berkata penuh nafsu. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa begitu nikmat, apalagi bagian dalam Gumina mulai memijat-mijat miliknya, kentara kedatangan gadis itu sebentar lagi.

Venomania 'menngendarai' Gumina makin gila bagaikan ia binatang liar yang perlu dijinakkan sambil menampar bongkahan padat bokong Gumina kemudian menelusurinya dan jari yang berakhir di lubang yang lebih kecil

"Ahnn- master" jeritan, lagi kali ini nikmat dan sakit, semuanya sudah diperawani oleh sang master, apalagi yang tersisa "M-master... I want to cum- ah!"

"Let it out my girl" sang Duke berbisik tepat di telinga Gumina, tangannya yang tadi menelusuri bokong Gumina langsung berpindah ke bukit kembar Gumina

Dan dengan itu, Gumina meledakkan seluruh cairannya, begitu pula Venomania yang merasakan nikmat yang sama membuat cairan mereka berdua beradu dibawah sana, tak sedikit yang menetes akibat terlalu banyak.

"Bagus Gumina" Venomania menarik tali pengikat tangan Gumina hingga terlepas lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai, bersama Mikulia

Gumina berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Benar-benar puas dan begitu kelelahan, namun begitu mendongakkan kepalanya, entah bagaimana Venomania sudah memakai mantel tidurnya

"Tidurlah Gumina" katanya

"Biarkan... aku tidur bersamamu Master" Gumina memohon

"Bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih mengincar kenikmatan sendiri hm?" Venomania sedikit terkekeh "Kalau begitu biar kau rasakan dinginnya lantai supaya besok bisa kuhangatkan lagi"

Selesai mengatakannya, Venomania berjalan ke tempat tidur, dimana Lukana dan Maylis sudah berbaring disana. Sepertinya Venomania akan memulai ronde baru yang takkan selesai jika diceritakan.

= THE END =

Jujur, ini fanfict terkotor yang pernah saya buat... *headwall*

Lupa bilang di awal; RnR? Terserah mau flame atau apa, saya butuh kritik juga :)

Arigato sudah mau membaca sampai habis *bows*


End file.
